She Kissed me Back
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: This is just a light-hearted one-shot from Seven's POV...she consults the Doctor about a particular...Oh just read it! It's the blossoming of a J/7 relationship...Rated T for safety precautions. I chose Seven & Janeway because its for them!


**So, this is a beginning of a J/7 relationship, don't like it, turn back now and you may yet leave with your dignity intact. This is actually rather light-hearted, and it turned out COMPLETELY different than I had originally intended, but I kind of like it. Unfortunately there will be no Chuckles-bashing in this…**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know the majestic being that owns everything Star Trek related, and it is not the Q continuum, because Paramount owns them too. **

Seven of Nine strutted around Astrometrics, her heel clad feet making a click-clack as she went over to different stations, making a few modifications here, and there. She had only 1.5 hours left in her shift, and she was rather looking forward to the evening she would be spending with the Doctor on the holodeck.

Seven finished up the last few modifications to the viewscreen and glanced at the chronometer on her nearby station. 1859 hours. Seven gave herself a mental pat on the back, for approximating how much time she would need to recalculate the sequence algorithms to the quantum flux array and modify the viewscreen to enhance its viewing purposes by 19 percent, while still giving her plenty of time to prepare for her evening with the doctor at 2100 hours. Just before she was about to leave, Seven removed the pin from her hair and let it flow lightly at her shoulders.

She ran a quick Borg hand through her hair, and checked her reflection on a nearby console before leaving Astrometrics for the day. On her way to Cargo Bay 2, Seven asked the computer for the location of Captain Janeway, and in a rather metallic and monotone response, the computer stated, "Captain Janeway is in her ready room."

Seven nodded and proceeded to the nearest turbo lift. As soon as the doors closed behind her, she chirped a brief "deck 1" before taking her stance at ease, as the turbo lift began to move upward toward the bridge. Moments later, Seven was walking across the bridge, acknowledging her fellow officers, Chakotay, Commander Tuvok, and Ensign Kim who remained at their posts, and continued their duties.

Seven rang the doorbell to the Captain's ready room, and did not wait for an answer, but instead walked in with much confidence, most of it quite evident on her face.

"Well Seven, now how did I guess that it would be you?" Janeway asked, a bit of sarcasm hinting at the base of her tongue. Seven nodded at the captain and proceeded to give Janeway her reason for being in the ready room when she should be getting ready for her evening with the Doctor.

"Captain, I have finished the modifications to the viewscreen you requested yesterday, and the viewscreen is now working 19 percent more efficiently, thanks to my 'Borg technique' as Mr. Paris would say. I also came to give you the report on the time-script analysis and Q continuum, I understand there is still 48 hours before the report is due, however, I had some 'spare time' and felt the need to accomplish this task." She handed the Captain a couple of PADDs and then stood back at her normal militant position, while waiting for a response or a dismissal from the Captain.

"Seven of Nine, this work is fantastic…" Janeway said, discarding the PADDs onto the couch momentarily. Seven began to sense some tension building in the room and began to shift slightly, to make herself more comfortable. She then felt her confidence begin to fade. "However…" Janeway began. Seven knew this was not going to end positively but kept her composure and poise, waiting for the dreadful question she knew the Captain would ask of her.

"This isn't the reason you actually CAME to my ready room, is it?" Janeway had hit the nail on the head and an unsettling feeling suddenly came over Seven as she scrambled for an answer. _'Ah hell, I can't lie to the captain'_, she thought, _'lying is in this case, much like resistance, futile.' _Seven of nine focused her eyes on the discarded PADDs for a moment, and then looked into the Captain's deep blue eyes. _'Oh, resistance is futile when it comes to...'_ She had to cut her thought short. "No Captain, it isn't." She added frankly. Janeway then made a gesture for Seven to elaborate on that, so she did. Seven was nervous as hell, but didn't want to show it, so before she began once again she swallowed her pride and asked the Captain in a gentle manner, "I was wondering if you would like to assist me with…something, Captain."

"What kind of a something are you doing to need an assistant, Seven?" Janeway added, her left eye now cocked in curiosity, and she rose to move to her desk, which was where her coffee thermos was located. Seven turned to face the captain, and stifled a smile. She had come up with an infallible plan to more closely engage socially with the captain. "I need assistance with the 'birthday party' of Naomi Wildman, subunit of Samantha Wildman. She will be seven on next Thursday."

"Oh I see", said the Captain, as she took a sip of her coffee. She swallowed it and smiled, retorting, "Is that why she asked you to plan it rather than say, her mother, or Neelix?"

Seven did not see the humor in what the Captain was trying to say, and responded, "No captain. I will be throwing what is referred to as a 'surprise party' for Naomi. What do you find humorous about me throwing a party for Naomi Wildman's seventh birthday?"

The captain laughed and began to somewhat explain, "You're SEVEN, she's turning…seven…" She didn't receive any response… "Oh forget it. Sure I will assist you Seven. When and where shall I meet you for this surprise party?" The Captain sat down in her ready room chair and grabbed a sticky note and pen from her desk, which somewhat took Seven off guard for a moment. Seven caught herself when she saw Janeway looking back up at her and realized she was just staring.

"I um uh…Holodeck 2, tomorrow at 1400 hours." Seven then watched the Captain write down the time and place where they were to meet and was completely fascinated by the Captain's loopy and fluid handwriting. The Captain looked up at her once again, and asked, "Is there anything else Seven? … Seven?" At the call of her name a second time, Seven snapped out of the brief fantasy/trance she was in and blushed, shaking her head to mean 'no'. "Dismissed" were the Captain's final words as Seven left the ready room.

"I have REALLY got to talk to the doctor about this." Seven mumbled under her breath as she strode quickly across the bridge, and then thought about the Captain's sticky note. "I will have to ask her about that when we are planning the party for Naomi Wildman. I will also ask her about... well, I will inquire that question further after my evening with the doctor." She stated as she entered the turbo lift once again.

She questioned what had happened in the ready room on the way to Cargo Bay 2, noting the distinct 2.4 degree rise in temperature and rapid heart rate as she conversed with Captain Janeway_. 'Am I? …no, it couldn't be'_ Seven thought as she entered the security code to enter the cargo bay. She caught herself just in time before entering the wrong code, and blushed, entering the cargo bay quickly, grateful she had caught the mistake before she made it. _'Wouldn't want to have a whole security detail down here for nothing…I really must be attrac...irrelevant.'_

Seven's thought dissipated as she replicated an outfit to wear for the evening with the doctor, and felt content when she decided on a light blue shimmery evening gown with a dangerously low neckline and back, revealing her magnificent cleavage, and hung to her every luscious curve, she found the perfect pair of satin gloves, and heels to match. (of course)

Instead of allowing every other crewmember onboard to see her in such a sophisticated ball gown, Seven performed a site to site transport to Holodeck 2, where the Doctor was already waiting for her in a black tuxedo with a blue satin bowtie, a lengthy coat tail, and black dancing shoes. Seven had put her hair up in a different fashion than normal, but one that was efficient and still kept her beyond beautiful.

The Doctor offered a hand to Seven as she stepped gracefully towards him, and took his hand, as he led her toward the center of the holodeck.

"Now Seven, tell me why you wanted dancing lessons so soon?" The doctor asked, while making gestures as to where each hand was to be placed while in the proper hold. Seven blushed lightly and responded, "I…wanted to take someone dancing, however, I knew it would all be in vain had I not known how to dance…the proper way."

"I see" replied the doctor, adding a brief reminder, "just remember Seven, I'm a doctor, not a ballroom professional." Seven nodded and loaded the program, following the doctor's lead and learning each step rather quickly, not stepping on any toes once.

"So, Seven…" the doctor pried with a smile, "who is it you would like to take dancing?" Seven rolled her eyes and replied, looking directly at the doctor as they glided along the dance floor. "Is it any of your concern, Doctor?" Seven cocked her cortical implant, and smiled, knowing that the Doctor had a suspicion about Seven and the captain, as did the rest of the crew on Voyager.

"Well, then tell me this…" the Doctor continued, "have you run program Seven of Nine Delta gamma three recently?" Seven stopped for a moment and looked at the Doctor dead in the eye, and asked, her voice as serious as a heart attack, "How did you know about that program?"

"The uh…The Captain might have mentioned it to me." The Doctor replied, a bit hesitant in his response. They continued to dance, now that Seven got back into the rhythm, and she then asked him, "And how did the Captain get hold of my program?" She hoped with all of her might, the captain hadn't seen the WHOLE program, because she was sure to be taken aback if she had.

"Last time she was in Sickbay, she mentioned something about looking for a program of hers which the computer misunderstood and brought yours into play, rather than hers." The Doctor sounded almost pleased with himself, but continued to pry at Seven. "So, have you viewed it recently?"

"Computer, end program" Seven said abruptly, and then all of a sudden everything in the room vanished except for herself, the Doctor, and the four walls of the holodeck. She stepped back a few feet, not sure how to explain what had happened when she did last view that PARTICULAR program. She then thought back to her conversation with the Captain in the ready room…_'UH OH' _she thought.

"Well, Seven?" The doctor asked, coming closer to her. "To answer your question, yes I have viewed it recently, and I do believe my previous theory was correct, and now with the information you have given me, I believe we both can decide upon a logical decision as to how I should proceed." She kept her voice straightforward, and didn't blink once. The Doctor looked confused for a minute, and asked "What do you mean Seven? What happened in the program?"

Seven looked down at the floor, and then looked up at the Doctor with an ear-to-ear grin on her face when she answered his question: "She kissed me back."

END

**Please tell me you liked it! This is my first Star Trek fic, so if my techno-babble is off at all, you will have to forgive me. I tried my best. Any reviews will be greatly appreciated, and probably individually thanked, and as for flames…well just watch out when you fart. (They don't call it blue for the oxygen)**


End file.
